


Intertwined

by Eve_chaos



Series: ~It's a twin thing~ [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Incest, Oral Sex, Smut, Smut-ish, maxicest, maximoff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 15:41:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3901813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eve_chaos/pseuds/Eve_chaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You almost dislocated my shoulder when you hoisted me up, Pietro. Steve had me covered you know. That shield of his can-" "I don't care about his fucking shield!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intertwined

Wanda looks down at their fingers which were intertwined. She hadn't even noticed that they had been holding hands. It's a natural pull. Even in their sleep they would reach for each other. From before things went wrong and they were left alone. Their mother had joked about how they must have held hands as fetuses in her womb. Papa had been disturbed by how close they were. Pietro climbing into her bed every night. Wanda screaming when they were separated. They had held hands under the bed after mother and papa were engulfed and crushed under blocks of cement. Here they were years later, climbing the stairs of the new quarters of S.H.I.E.L.D with their fingers intertwined. The door shut and locked with a loud clank. 

She signed, undressing slowly. She rubs at her right shoulder her fingers slipping under the bra strap. "Are you hurt?" "You almost dislocated my shoulder when you hoisted me up, Pietro. Steve had me covered you know. That shield of his can-" "I don't care about his fucking shield!" Pietro bellows. Wanda spins around in shock. Pietro throws his balled up shirt across the room. Scratching the back of his head while messing up his silver hair, he glares at the endless row of electric blue Nike shoes that Maria makes sure he'll never run out of. She stares at his face. Wanda walks towards him. Leaving her leather jacket and black dress on her untouched bed. She reaches for his shoulders, running her palms over the tense muscles her lips following in their wake. Wanda feels Pietro calming down. She smiles against his skin. He smells of sweat. Intense and intoxicating. Their room usually smelt like it after sex. His scent would linger on the sheets long afterwards. 

Wanda slips her arms around his torso embracing him from behind. Pressing her almost completely bare body against the back of his. "I love you. I love you. I love you..." She whispers over and over again like he would when she woke screaming in terror after having seen nightmares. Pietro shifted, placing his warm hands over hers. "You're my hero. My twin. My other half. My soul mate. You know that. And Steve saving me a hundred times won't change that. No one would or could ever replace you, Pietro. You know that." She mumbled against his skin. 

They stood there for a while pressed against each other. Back to front. Wanda kissing his shoulders with their fingers intertwined against his chest. Until her kisses turned frantic and her hands broke free from their tangle moving downwards bringing Pietro's pants down along with them. He turns around to meet her mouth in a kiss. Pietro plunges his tongue down her throat warm and sweet. He had been sneaking chocolates again. Wanda feels her mouth turning up in a smile. Their tongues glide together, hot and wet while their lips move as well. Her hand grabs turfs of his silver hair tilting his head while the other roamed the wide expanse of his shoulders. He grips her hips, his fingers slipping past the elastic of her panties. She moans when they meet at the small of her back and move further down to grip her ass pushing her towards him almost lifting her right off her feet. 

The panties soon join his pants on the floor pooling at their feet, discarded and forgotten. The hands on her ass squeeze and caress, pinch and pat her behind. She pulls away from the kiss laughing. Pietro laughs with her. A loud rumbling chuckle. They stare at each other their eyes gleaming with amusement, love and contentment. Pietro tucks a lock of dark hair behind her ear. Wanda's hair was in a practical but annoying pony tail which he pulls free carefully. As he always was with her. "I like it down." He whispers. Curling a lock with his finger before he unhooks her bra. Pushing it down, slowly massaging her right shoulder. She loved this. Them. How they could go from fiery passion to tender caresses. 

She kissed him again. Reaching down between their bodies for him. He shuddered against her. His hands moving to her breasts. One hand moving down to the small of her back as she begins to stroke him still kissing him slowly. Her tongue moving in and out of his mouth coaxing his into hers. Wanda sighs happily into his mouth moving her lips to his neck. She kneels before him making eye contact with Pietro as she does so. She kisses the head feeling Pietro shiver once more takes pity on her twin and takes him whole. He throbs in her mouth. She mouths against the base. Pietro moans caressing her head gripping handfuls of hair. He pushes her head down gently urging her to put him out of his misery. He hates being teased which is exactly what Wanda intends to do as she licks at him with a sly smirk. Pietro pants moving his hips to meet her hot wet mouth. His hand moves over hers which rested on his upper thigh. And their fingers intertwine once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok am I the only one who ships Aaron and Lizzy?! Yes. I know I know he's married to Sam but still... I really hope they work on a ton of projects together in the future ((I need atleast a ton of Maximoff moments in the Marvel movies. BRING PIETRO BACK PLEASE!)). So... Yep. Would appreciate some feedback. Xoxo -H. P.s Daaaaaaaamn! Aaron's bum in Savages tho! *casually wipes drool off chin*


End file.
